2010-08-19: Dark Knight Meets Moon Knight
Summary: Moon Knight visits Gotham on the seeking leads on the Third World Slayers and ends up encountering Batman. Location: Gotham, the Golden Lady Participants: Batman and Moon Knight Rating: R (Language and Violence) Night has fallen on Gotham, and that means that Batman and his various associates are out and on the patrol. As has been the case for the past few nights, each member of the 'Family' has taken a separate route. For his part, the Batman himself is trying to take a slightly easier route after last night's incident. His right shoulder is still store from the wound that he suffered, but he can't take a night off. Not in this city. Perched atop a gargoyle on one of the various Gothic skyscrapers the dot the Gotham skyline, Batman glances through a pair of Batnoculars, watching the streets below, looking out for anything unusual or unexpected. The truncheon grapple snares the outcropping statue that was reminiscent a crouching demon or gargoyle. Moon Knight admittedly loved the look here in Gotham, fitting; he wasn't here to sight see, however, he was here making sure one of his long time enemies was not making an appearance again, a man whose mercenary callsign was Arsenal though not the same one those of Gotham would know or begin to know, this man was Nimrod Strange a mercenary, one the avatar of Khonshu had tangled with several times over in his past. Drawing himself upright he would settle down, his hand rising up to press against his headset, "Ray, how is she looking?" A quick reply of, "Just put her down boss, we're ready when you call us." No response given, from the Dark Knight's vantage he would catch a visual of the white clad vigilante below, having been traversing his rooftops in a similar manner. Squinting, Batman peers through his binoculars and zooms closer to the strange vigilante. "More costume," he mutters to himself before he pulls out his weaponized grappling hook and standing at his full height. He watches the man run, easy to follow as a white figure in the Gotham darkness. There's a reason the Dark Knight is called that, as he shoots off his line and starts to swing out and over the city. Timing his swing, he lets go of his line and lands before the running vigilante; either he's going to run into the Batman, seriously divert his path or come to a stop; Batman had prepared himself for any of the three reactions, and fights back the urge to wince at the pin-point of pain. "Where are you running to?" he asks, simply and gruffly, narrowing his eyes at the stranger before him. It's all reaction and response. A voice in darkness and Moon Knight is twirling around both hands risen up in a martial arts stance. Fortunately the Batman wasn't close enough he would have swung out in his initial turn about, a quick once over given. "Think I've heard of you." Was all Moon Knight tosses back. He was a stark contrast to the Caped Crusader's dark. "I thought you'd be taller." Saying that the white clad Warrior-Priest was just about the same eye level. The Batman doesn't seem to react to the comment about his height, merely takes a step forward. His cape drapes over his body dramatically, confining whatever lies underneath. "Let me rephrase my question," he says, slowly. "What are you doing in my city, and when can I expect you to leave? I don't appreciate tourists in costumes, especially ones who try to intimidate me." He takes a single step towards the stranger, his senses ready for an attack, eye locked onto the fellow vigilante's shadowy hood. "Batman, right? I failed to see the large no costumed trespassing sign it would seem." Moon Knight replies dryly, this perhaps was not off to a good start. The stance drops as his hands fell down vanishing into his own cloak, letting it sweep out around him as he stared down the other man. "I'm looking for someone who calls himself Arsenal, he's a criminal and mercenary I got word he may be here in Gotham." "Arsenal?" Batman says, sounding puzzled for a second. No, not Green Arrow's boy, surely. He might have his checkered past, but that hardly makes him a criminal, at least not the way that the man before him means. "I don't know that name, but if he's not from this city, that isn't too surprising. I have my own hands full, between the psychopaths and mob bosses. If you need help to get him back to where he belongs behind bars, then I can assist." After a short pause, he asks, "Any idea where he might be hiding?" He doesn't ask the man's name, simply focusing on the mission now. "To be honest, I thought the man was dead - his real name is Nimrod Strange. I have leads on him pointing here, word on the vine is he's back into his training game for another attempt at his Manhattan Plan. "Moon Knight reaches down to his belt and draws up a picture, extending it towards Batman, "This woman's name is Darlene Sullivan, she's allegedly one of his personal bodyguards." On it would be an extremely attractive blond woman with curly hair and bright blue eyes. She could be anyone save for the distinctive scar on her chin. The picture is taken, examined, and passed back. The scar is all he'll need to remember her, should he see her. Remember one unique detail and you'll memorize the person for life. "So are we searching for Strange or Sullivan?" he asks, professionally. "And what makes you think he's come to Gotham? We're not exactly the safest city, though I suppose if he wanted to make any new criminal contacts, you could do far worse than searching here." He starts to move towards the edge of the building, looking over the city as if judging it. "Her boss is the leader of a terrorist organization that call themselves the Third World Slayers. Not sure what their agenda is here in Gotham but that is the entire point of finding this woman." Moon Knight would continue as Batman looked at the photo. "Sullivan for now and ultimately Strange. My suspicions... easy launch point and yes, contacts, your city seems to be rife with criminals. "Tapping the picture before he shoves it away he spoke on."She's here in your city and is the best bet on finding out more. That is where I was running. Since you're here though... guess I have a tour guide. They're holed up with a local, some nightclub on this strip, any clue where to begin?" Batman considers that for a second. The Iceberg Lounge? No, still shut down while the Penguin is in Arkham. There could be the Highball, but that is less global conspiracy and more dirty deeds done dirt cheap. He eliminates a few more options before finally speaking, several seconds after initially being asked, "The Golden Lady." He shoot off another grappling hook and starts to swing off, heading north. As he swings, he shows a certain grace and familiarity with this area. He also doesn't move as fast as he might otherwise, as a visitor is trying to follow him. A few more zip lines later, he's reached the apex of a swing and lets go, for a moment having absolutely hang time in the air before plummeting to his seeming death, only for his cape to stiffen and give him enough to wind resistance to descend more slowly. He lands on a rooftop with a bright neon sign, flashing THE GOLDEN LADY with a smiling girl right next to you. Peering down through the sky roof, he looks at the scene below: a busy night as loud rave music rages, people dancing in wild rhythms. He counts off about three dozen known made men, currently between prison time. As Moon Knight nears, he begins to speak, "If anyone has any information about your missing bodyguard, they'd be here. Shall we make our presence felt?" Was quickly following suit, Moon Knight's own hook catching obvious holds to sling and propel him after Batman, a veteran in this mode of travel himself yet the new environment and all he hung back and made sure to tag-a-long. Soon with a flutter and rustle of heavy white cloak he lands beside Batman in a crouch, "Sounds like my kind of plan. Your house, lead the way." Batman nods his hooded head, reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a small, black device. "Might wanna stand back," he instructs as he does the same, revealig a small detonator in his hand. Pushing the lever down on the detonator causes the miniature explosive to...well, explode, shattering the glass and causing instant panic down below. The drop is about 30 feet, but Batman jumps, again using his cape to help break his fall. He lands on an elevated platform, ten seconds ago occupied by a go-go dancer, and now by the glowering Dark Knight, as he looks around. At this angle, he catches a view he couldn't see from above, seeing Sullivan, along with... Amidst the made men was their query, Miss Sullivan as spotted by Batman alongside two of the Slayers Elite were currently doing business with several Gotham locals, gun trade and bad guy networking. The blonde stood proudly between the two men assigned to her on this task, one of them was a dark skinned man with dreadlocks the other a balding muscle bound figure barely contained inside of his chimp suit. When the ceiling was ruptured many within would scatter, first thought for some of the crooks was 'police raid' then eyes fell on Batman and the descending figure in all white, hard to miss. Which, was entirely the intention. Moon Knight had to grudgingly admit to himself he likes the Dark Knight's style, now to see if he lived up to all the hype. Sullivan's hand came up and struck a man across the face hard, dropping him, "You said it was safe here! Tell your boss deals off!" The two men beside her both in unison pulled up firearms aiming them towards the two vigilantes one each being fired upon in quick bursts. Batman watches the whole seen, reaching into his utility belt pull out a pair of batarangs, one for each hand which are hurled at the hands of the two gunman in an attempt to disarm them before the can do any harm. He then begins to go on the move, strafing around towards where the bar is, diving behind as he tries to regroup himself and figure out the best line of attack. Once he's out of sight, he allows himself a moment to grimace at the point that is throbbing in his shoulder. Soon enough though, he toughens up and starts to creep along, listening for anyone dumb enough to run in his direction rather than away. The balding man's uzi would clatter from his hands as he clutched one hand with the other. Quickly jumping behind a table. Sullivan was turning to sprint towards the back door her heels kicked off she began to cover good ground; the man with the dreadlocks manages to retain the hold on his weapon even as it was knocked to the side he whips it back around aiming towards Batman's dodging form behind the bar, riddling it with bullet holes. "Shit!" Snarls Moon Knight before he's that white to silver truncheon at Sullivan, knocking her legs out from under her. Batman was distracting the other two he would make his move for her, a quick leap onto a table and diving lunge he was closing the gap between himself and his target. Between the bar, the bottles and Batman's bulletproof costume, the gunshots don't do much to scare the Dark Knight out from his chosen hiding place for anything. He waits until he hears the familiar 'Click' of the clip being emptied before jumping up onto the bar and then leaping out, arms spread as he glides across the room with his feet firmly planted side-by-side and aiming for the dread locked assailants torso, hoping that he has enough time to get the kick in before the man can reload. The Slayer with the locks was unprepared for the likes of Batman, the kick caught him squarely in the chest sending him a sprawling clatter through a few chairs, from behind the table the large bald form sprung up both trunk-like arms in a bear hug like hold for the back of the hero attempting to snag him up and squeeze him or hold him for his friend to get up. Meanwhile, off to the corner it would be displayed Sullivan had done well to earn her place amongst Strange's bodyguard's her mastery of Krav Maga shown as she was able to hold her own with Moon Knight, already having administered a vicious groin slap before she was plowed face first into the wall then judo thrown across the bar. Two of the 'made men' having been foolish or brave enough to remain behind barring his path only to get trounced on. One kicked in the neck the other being landed on. The meat fists of the larger bald Slayer are bobbed and weaved with minimal difficulty, but Batman can't seem to side-step his attempt for the bear-hug. Initially attempting to break free, Batman grits his teeth and realizes this guy is strong than he looks. After a few moments of struggling, he's able to get on arm free. Using his hand to steady the other man's head long enough to bash his own head down. He lessens the force to his own head by smashing some of the impact off of his hand so that he doesn't give himself a concussion. Still, the brunt of the blow is directed squarely at the other man's head, so unless his cranium is especially thick, he should have freed himself from the rib-hating grasp. A surprised grunt came from the big man as Batman's head crashes with his own in a resounding clack staggering as blood spurted from his nose his knees shaky. The man with the dreadlocks was up now though, both of his hands were up and he was in a dance of his own lightning fast kicks being shot out towards the vigilante one aimed for his abdomen then the other high, kicking at his chin. Obviously these men had their own skills, though, already Batman could tell he outclassed them. Moon Knight's hands were gripped around one man's forearm and wrist, snapping and breaking a limb only to roll away an elbow crushing down onto the next man's clavicle, smashing it and dropping him before he was pursuing Sullivan out the front door, leaving Batman to tangle with the two remaining Slayers. His reputation keeping him safe from the local goons who were smart enough not to attack him and of course split a haste exit. The flurry of kicks come as a surprise at first, and a few do hit their target, though Batman is thankfully able to deflect most attacks to his face. He backs up defensively, taking a few moments before he catches the man's pattern. The next kick in the seemingly random flurry is caught, with an elbow cracking down to dislocate if not straight up break his knee, incapacitating him before her turns to the final two Slayers. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulls out a collection of tiny black balls, rolling them out on the floor, hoping to trip at least one of the combatants. Dreadlocks having felt sure of himself wasn't at all prepared for having his knee cracked in half a shrill scream escapes him before he's on the ground rolling back and forth clutching his leg. The wobbly legged big man who was still seeing double ends up coming at Batman again, one hefty fist swung high carrying him forward in a hay-maker that had him rolling his feet across some of those released foot traps, his own weight carrying him past Batman to end up sailing up and over the nearest booth slamming down onto his shoulders. Moon Knight and Sullivan are already out of sight, obvious that the white clad vigilante was confident Gotham's champion could handle himself. Batman glances back and forth between the two Slayers, making sure they're down for good before pulling out the zip ties and getting them ready for pick-up. He taps the side of his cowl, a small electronic receiver inside the hood putting him contact with "Commissioner Gordon. I have two bodies for your boys to pick up at the Golden Lady, pursuing a third as we speak. Illegal arms, as well as possible involvement in a larger conspiracy. More to report as I know it." With that, he starts to break into a run in the direction he last saw Moon Knight disappear in. Turning the corner Batman would hear sobbing and see Moon Knight walking towards him from the alleyway blood on his gloves and the crescent shaped disc held in his hand. "Arsenal, Nimrod Strange isn't here yet, he's out of the country; but it sounds like he intends on making his way into Gotham this time around not New York." Behind him Sullivan was on the ground, her hands cupping her forehead. Those wretched sounds coming from her. "Looks like we don't make too bad a team, Batman." Batman looks past Moon Knight at the woman sobbing on the ground, examining any visible wounds that he sees on her, judging how much punishment the other 'hero' gave her. Scowling, he looks then towards Moon Knight. "We aren't a team," he growls at the white-suited vigilante. "I helped you get the information you wanted, but don't think that this makes us friends or partners. I want you out of this city by sun-up, and if I ever see you here again, it better be for a damn good reason. Is that understood?" None of that is optional, or up for questioning it seems, as the Dark Knight turns on his booted heel and starts to stomp away. The female Slayer's forehead was carved into, a crescent moon chunk of flesh had been removed, much like the emblem the vigilante bore. "Hrm, I suppose you're another of them damned pussy heroes who doesn't believe punishment should fit the crime. A shame, fair enough though. I'll be out of your city soon. " The crescent moon disc was shoved into the belt he wore and his truncheon extended grappling hook launched out, snared and hauling him in the opposite direction. Category:Logs